1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fomenting devices and, more particularly, to a device for cold and warm fomentations, performing a cold fomentation as well as a warm fomentation, being capable of controlling the temperature of a fomentation head over a wide range, being inexpensively manufactured and being of a small size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, for a cold or warm fomentation, there is performed a fomenting method wherein a wet towel is applied to the superficial parts of the body after a towel is wet with chilled water or hot water. However, this method causes excessive inconvenience to a practitioner.
On the other hand, there is proposed a fomenting device wherein heat is generated by means of a metal heater, a pyrogen or a far infrared radiation heater, and the generated heat is applied to the superficial parts of the body However, this device may not be used for a cold fomentation, but may be used for a warm fomentation because the device generates only heat.